cheese
by Sleipnier
Summary: one shot fluff fic. Riku tries to cheer Sora up a little. now a two shot
1. cheese

I dont own Riku os Sora...yet.

* * *

Everywhere he looked there was smiling faces and people laughing. Little kids were clutching on to their parents arms, tugging them in all directions. Lovers were cuddled up on benches, sharing candy floss or queuing for a ride. Friends competed on the games stalls, underneath the bright flashing signs. Cheerful music played in the background, just noticeable over all the noise and excitement. Everyone was having a good time, everyone except Sora.

Riku had insisted on 'dragging' him here in an attempt to cheer him up, and just to spend some time with the younger brunette. Recently Sora had been more withdrawn and quiet and it was driving Riku mad. Nothing anyone said or did had managed to bring the cheerful, outgoing and enthusiastic Sora back. But Riku, refusing to admit defeat, even went against his reclusive nature to drag the unhappy teen to a funfair in the hope that the sugar and positive atmosphere might brighten him up, even if just a little. So far there wasn't much luck. Sora had allowed his silver haired friend to drag him from stall to stall, refused to actually do anything and had only eaten half his candy floss. Riku was running out of ideas.

"Sora, isn't there _anything _you want to do?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair

"You wanted to come here"

His response was whispered, his arms were crossed and his lower lip stuck out slightly in a slight pout. All in all it resulted in making Sora look very miserable and Riku feeling very cruel for subjecting him to all this.

Technically it was his fault, sort of. He hadn't meant to do it and he had apologized a countless number of times. That still didn't make things better though.

"Sora, I'm sorry." He sighed, sounding defeated. "This is all my fault and I only made you come here to cheer you up and as a way of showing how sorry I am because I know how much you like this sort of thing and-"

Sora had covered his mouth to shut him up for fear that he would keep talking without breathing and pass out or something.

"It's not your fault Riku. Would you just stop all this? Please?"

The sad look in his small friend's eyes was heartbreaking; Riku couldn't stop himself from pulling him into a hug and apologizing again. Riku's eyes met with a game stand, as he glanced over Sora's soft brow hair; maybe there was something he could do to make Sora feel better.

Pulling away from the hug, but taking hold of Sora's wrist, he tugged his arm and directed him through the crowd. Riku ignored the confused look he was getting from Sora and instead paid the guy in charge of the game stall and spent the next ten minutes in deep concentration and silently cursing those stupid games for being so impossibly difficult. But, despite the new intense hatred for such games and the desire to burn the entire place to the ground for being so annoying, those ten minutes were worth it. When he final won he turned to Sora and handed him a small plastic bag filled with water and a little goldfish. With a triumphant grin plastered on his face he bent down so he was eye level with the shorter male. "I know it won't be the same but;"

Once again Sora had cut him off mid sentence, although this time due to shock. The brunette had thrown his arms around Riku's neck (being careful of the fish of course), causing him to stand up straight again. That's not what shocked him though, after all, this was normal Sora behavior. No. What shocked Riku in to silence was the sensation of Sora's lips brushing against his own, even if it was only for a second.

"Thank you."

Sora now rested his head on his elder friend's shoulder and watched the fish swimming around, oblivious to the world around it.

"Graham"

"What?"

"I'm gonna call him Graham"

"Well, it's better that Cheese, I guess"

At this he shoved Riku away from him and poked out his tongue, causing him to chuckle as he ruffled Sora's already messy hair.

"Come on. Let's get you some more candy floss before I take you home so you can put the fish in a bowl or something"

He was answered with a wide grin, a genuine smile. Something he had been longing to see for a few weeks now. He had been worried Sora would react the complete opposite way and immediately take a disliking to 'Graham'. Not because he didn't like fish, far from it. It was just that he had become abnormally attached to his previous fish, Cheese; he never did quite understand the choice of name. Riku had felt especially bad when Cheese had died because at the time he had been looking after it whilst Sora and his parents were visiting a relative. He had accidentally forgotten to feed it and, to make up for it, had fed it twice as much the following day; the result wasn't quite what he had expected.

Yep, winning the younger male a new fish might have ended in his refusal to replace Cheese and an even more miserable Sora. Luckily that wasn't the case.

"Riku, hurry up! I'm hungry"

A pair of small arms wrapping themselves around his waist brought Riku out of his thought. Looking down he met with a pair of brilliant blue eyes, a cheerful smile and a blushing Sora.

"Well we wouldn't want you to go hungry now would we, but you're gonna have to let go of me."

….

* * *

Reviews would be nice, yelling...not so much.

I was thinking of writing something after this but im not sure...i might if you like this one.


	2. sushi

This is just a little something on what happens after 'cheese'. You don't need to read it, I just felt like writing it. Meh.

Anyway, I don't own kingdom hearts and therefore I don't own Riku and Sora.

Enjoy!...or not.

It was dark out and, as he tilted his head to the side, Riku could see the stars spread across the sky. Removing his gaze from the window he let it travel across the small room until it returned to the ceiling. Sora was crouching in front of his desk so he was eye level with a glass bowl, the glass bowl he had been gazing at for seven minutes.

A small sigh, shuffle of feet and the slight dent in the bed's mattress informed Riku that his younger friend was now sitting next to him. As Riku sat up he let a frown cross his features. "I thought you liked…Graham?"

The brunette kept his gaze on his own hands that were resting in his lap. "He looks lonely."

Riku lightly rested his hand on Sora's shoulder and answered as softly as he could; he hated seeing Sora in anyway unhappy. "He's a fish Sora. I really don't think he cares that much"

"But look at him Riku, he's just swimming there."

The older male moved his hand to Sora's chin and gently turned his head, lifting it slightly so they were making eye contact. This time he spoke a little more firmly. "Sora, that's what fish do. They swim around and eat pebbles."

"You're so mean Riku. Fish get lonely to." Sora knocked his older friends arm away and crossed his own, grumbling to himself as he glared at the silver haired teen. "Besides, they don't _eat _pebbles."

Letting a small smirk tug the corner of his mouth at Sora's behavior, Riku stood up and made his way to the fish bowl. "Hmm. Your right, he looks bored, maybe we should get him some juggling balls." He turned to Sora only to meet with a pillow. "Ahh! What was that for?" He feigned anger as he threw it back to the young male, making a note of the starfish pattern on the pillow case.

"For being mean! You always mock me and…stuff!"

"Lighten up Sora. I didn't mean anything by it. Come on, you were so happy before we got back to your house. What's wrong?" he made his way to the bed and sat in front of his best friend, who just sighed, tilted his head back and stared at the pirate ship hanging from his ceiling. "Sora, the fish isn't lonely…because it's a fish!" This just earned him a glare. Being in a slightly playful mood, Riku grabbed hold of his friend's bare feet and shot him an evil grin. "Sora. If you don't cheer up, I _will_ be forced to tickle you."

"You wouldn't!" The brunette's eyes grew wider as he quickly came to the conclusion that this was Riku, and being Riku he was very likely to tickle Sora purely because he could…that and he was just mean.

As soon as this realization dawned in the young males mind, he reacted in the only way he could think of. Run.

Jumping to his feet, nearly kicking Riku in the process, Sora grabbed his jacket and made a run for it, not even stopping as Riku called after him.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?! SORA!..." Letting out a sigh as he stood, Riku made his way downstairs after the younger boy. _'Well at least he has cheered up a little now.'_

"What took you so long?"

Sora was currently leaning against the doorframe, complete with folded arms, shoes and a playful grin.

"What are you up to?" Riku asked whilst putting his own shoes on.

"We, as in you _are _coming with me or I will tell every one you let me paint your toenails yellow; are going to the pet store!"

"...Why, won't it be closed? And- HEY! You blackmailed me into that!"

Seeing how annoyed his silver haired friend was, Sora, trying his bets not to laugh, slipped his arms around the older male's waist and rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Please Riku? Can we please go?"

Sighing in defeat, Riku wrapped his own arms around the younger boy's shoulders. "Will it cheer you up?" Sora nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

Five minutes later the two best friends found themselves in front of a small shop with a sleeping cat painted on the sign.

Turning to automatically say 'I told you so', Riku caught the sad look in Sora's eyes. _'Welcome back depressed Sora. Great!' _Instead he settled with saying- "The sign says it doesn't open till nine in the morning. It's only eleven."

"I'm sorry Riku; I dragged you out here for no reason." His blue eyes focused on the floor.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't for nothing; you know how much I love being proven right." Riku teased whilst walking in front of Sora; gently taking the zipper of his friend's jacket in his hands, connecting it and pulling it up as far as he could. The last thing he needed was for Sora to catch a cold or something. "Tell you what; why don't I come round yours in the morning, then we can walk back here together?" This suggestion earned him a smile.

"Sure!...and thanks Riku. For not laughing at me and stuff."

Resting an arm on the brunettes shoulder and steering him back in the direction they came, Riku let out a little chuckle. "Why would I laugh? You had that fish for years; besides, we can't let the new one get lonely…seeing as how you won't see it that much."

"Yeah, wait -what do you mean I won't see him that much?"

"Well, you will be spending a lot of your free time making this up to me… _And I'll be damned if I'm gonna be replaced by a fish!_" The last part being said a little more quietly than the first.

"Why, Riku. Are you jealous?-of a fish?" The brunette teased

"What, no way!" He turned slightly to Sora. "Should I be?" Sora just laughed

"Riku, you're my best friend, tonight is just one of the ways you've proven it and no fish is going to change that."

Sora stopped his silver haired friend from walking by throwing his arms around his neck. They just stood there hugging each other, both grateful for each others friendship, until Sora lightly whispered in Riku's ear. "Thank you"

After walking Sora home and saying their goodbyes, Riku had walked home by himself, dreading the early morning ahead of him and thankful for his room's warmth after the cold night air.

The morning had come, with bright yet soft light, cheerful birds and postmen. Riku and Sora had made their way to the pet shop; Sora somehow sleepy and hyperactive with excitement at the same time. A genuinely cheerful and carefree smile was on his face in place of the sad expression that was there only a day before.

But now Riku found himself, as the nigh before, sitting on Sora's bed as the young brunette sat next to him watching the same glass bowl. Both boys leaned against one another, quite content in watching the two fish swimming around a little stone castle in the centre of the bowl.

"So what are you going to call it?" Riku asked whilst shifting to a slightly more comfortable position, with Sora's head resting in the crook of his neck.

"You choose." Sora said softly, tilting his head slightly in an attempt to look at Riku's face; he was lightly biting him bottom lip while he was thinking.

"Sushi"

"What! You can't call it Sushi!" The brunette exclaimed, lifting his head to look at his friend properly.

"Says the boy who called his fish cheese. You said I could choose and I choose Sushi." Just to finalize the statement, Riku lifted his hand and, with an extended finger, lightly tapped Sora's nose. In response, the younger male just sighed and placed his head back on Riku's shoulder.

"Fine, we will call him Sushi." Sora couldn't help but smile as Riku gave him a light and affectionate squeeze.

* * *

I don't really like this as much as 'cheese', but it was still kind of fun to write…

Anyway, please let me know what you think! Even if it's just to let me know that something annoyed you.

xxSxx


End file.
